What It's real! Classic
by ReennaMars
Summary: Normal day Konoha with a catch, two girls are magically transported from their world to the wondrous world of NARUTO.
1. Ew Badmington

**Hey everyone, Reenna here new story you see! I hopes you like it!  
A/N I do not own any characters… until I take over the world .ha.**

This story starts off in a smelly smelly room, can you guess? That's right the FEMALE locker room! With the gaseous fumes from the aerosol deodorants and the sheer stink of the girls really made the room smell like a perfume testing area and a gym put together. But luckily, this room was made with a row of windows. Unfortunately the windows were bolted shut and scarily see-through, leading straight onto the basketball court, not the best place for a locker room.

Naomi and Reenna had just managed to make it out of the room before smelling too much like everybody else put together. _Just_ before. Instead they sat giggling about Gaara and Sasuke, all the while constantly being told to _shh_ by the opposing teacher. After a lot of nonsense and pointless yapping the teacher started assigning the different pairs of girls into their respective courts. Badminton was just so pointless.

Naomi and Reenna sat with Sarah and a couple other girls on the side lines, blabbing about Taekwondo and the fact that they said Reenna should join, she agreed without question. But breaking up the nice little chitty chat the teacher shouted for the girls to swap places with another group on one of the courts, so they had a chance to play. Reenna didn't want to play, neither did Naomi for that matter but they did anyway.

Naomi served first, missing the shuttlecock completely. Sarah laughed. She grumbled and tried again this time actually hitting the shuttle over the net and into Reenna's square, without Reenna even noticing.

"We're gonna win!" Naomi screeched at her partner, doing a little jig. Reenna rolled her eyes and hit the shuttle, without as much of a side glance, but they have practices for a reason, so you don't spend your life playing badminton as crappily as Reenna does. The shuttle flew backwards landing in another pairs' court.

"Oops. Hehe." Reenna smirked as she grabbed the shuttle, just managing not to get hit in the head by a wild racket held by Cailin the crazy. Cailin squealed and fell over, landing on her back with a heavy _oomph_!

"Cailin, Cailin, Cailin you clumsy, clumsy girl." Reenna said helping the clumsy blonde off the ground. Cailin just rolled her eyes and went back to her game, turning around Reenna realized that Naomi had practically fallen asleep. Yes… badminton is THAT boring. Reenna whacked the shuttle and everyone in the courts eyes drew up but saw nothing, as Confuzzled as they all were, they used their not so usual brains and glanced at the ground there was the shuttle, on its side almost laughing at Reenna's lack of talent.

" Now you listen to me you, you, you COCK!" She said angrily at the shuttlecock causing a giggle from the other side of the net. Reenna served again and this time Sarah jumped forward trying to hit it but once again, it didn't go up, nor down. Where did the phantom shuttle go anyway? This was the questions on the girls' mind when they were looking for it.

"Found it!" Sarah yelled leaning into the net and there it was lodged in one of the holes in the net.

"Sweet nibblets!" Reenna whaled. She tugged at the shuttle, to no avail. Raising an eye brown she braced herself by putting the racket in between her legs and pulled the shuttlecock out from the net leaving a gaping hole.

_Finally! _Reenna thought getting in position to serve again. This time she actually hit the shuttle. No joke it went up, over and down into the opposing net, with a loud "YES!" Reenna gave sarah a high five. Then did a little jig. Ending with a face to Naomi whom had missed the shuttle and stumbled almost hitting the wall and group the next court over.

Naomi grabbed the elusive shuttle and whacked it over the net, Reenna whacked it back and so forth for a while. Let's see what everyone else was doing during this rally… Nothing was happening , oh well it was just _first _period. The shuttle flew speedily over Sarah's head, whizzing by Cailin and with a little shriek Reenna retrieved it.

**------------------------------------------------INTERUPTION------------------------------------------------note: this is advised that readers do NOT read this rambling of randomness.**

**In 2009 the government is going to start KILLING mentally challenged people, I started crying when I thought of you, my faithful readers, run my little retard readers run!**

**Webos splash is officially being sold in all you local drugstores and…………. This was a total waste of spaceeeee.**

**This story is true. No joke. Well a bit is a joke but this chapter is all REAL.**

**Oh and Morgan says OOH LALA!!!**

**------------------------------------INTERUPTION OVER---------------------------------------------------**

Reenna balanced herself out, legs evenly spread in line with her shoulders, feet diagnolled (yes I can't spell) so they weren't in line with each other and with a loud_ pat! _The shuttle went flying over the net so far and high Naomi on her tippy toes couldn't even be near it.

The shuttle, mind you, hit the roller door for the sports room and made a muffled _oomph!_ Naomi scowled at Reenna and in response she got s shrug and a little giggle. Reenna, Naomi and Sarah all went o get it. Why all three? Well we don't quite know so we'll get back to you on that one.

The girls arrived at the roller door in a matter of seconds but because this isn't a moving thingo it takes longer. Unfortunately. We're trying to fix that, please bear with. When they arrived at the roller door they discovered that the shuttle wasn't there.

"Umm… You guys?" Sarah started staring at the floor, "where's the shuttle?"

That was the main way the three girlies noticed the shuttle wasn't in this dimension. Or planet. Or… ATMOSPHERE! (don't mind my random little out bursts…. Chocolate isn't nice to my brain)

"Yeah… Where is it?" Naomi repeated while the three of them looked about the area and many different angles, Reenna even tried looking upside down. No luck. After a good five minutes Naomi declared that it must have went to another dimension and was now gone forever.

"Yes…" Reenna continued, "I think it's went through to kohana and is currently residing in Kakashi sensei's living room." Reenna added standing up.

"!!!" Naomi said excitedly, Yes, !!! It's like that sound you make when you get an epiphany. Kinda like OH! And *gasp* put together. "Wouldn't it be great if Kakashi sensei was looking at it now?!" Naomi squealed like a five year old on kidnip. Like catnip but for kids. Works like sugar and chocolate but faster and more effectively, great for putting kids to sleep, wear 'em out and put 'em to bed.

The look on Sarah's face was priceless, we can only assume what was going through her head. _Huh? Kakashi sensei? Kohana? Whaaaaaaaaat? Sooo not following this conversation at ALL! _Naomi and Reenna's conversation had gone from Kakashi sensei receiving the shuttle to now declaring that this spot is now officially Narnia and that one day soon they will try and get through and see their ninja lovers. Or in their mind anyway.

The bell rang and the girls sprinted into the change rooms. They left smelling like everyone else.

--------------------------------------------NEXT MONDAY PERIOD ONE-------------------------------

"Ah my goddess! We can go to Narnia today~" Reenna sang as Naomi and her walked into the change rooms. They walked out, early enough to be one of the only people in the hall way. But before exclaiming about all the students in the gym Sarah had run over and was blabbing about Narnia and how they were going to get through today, defiantly. The period started as usual, lots of gossip and jabbering and then back to badminton, the hopeless sport. They got their Narnia spot and were throwing themselves against the roller door, hoping to get through, but they didn't.

Naomi cursed she hit the wall wrong and banged her finger, before long the teacher had strolled over and told the girls off all the while trying to instruct them on how to play. The girls weren't listening mind you they were still thinking about Narnia.

When the teacher had gone they started the play, not willingly of course but none of them wanted to fail, especially Reenna who was going to get a ps2 if she got straight A's on her semester report. The game got boring and finally the girls started talking about Narnia again, before long they started to throw themselves against the wall. Again. This time the teacher didn't stop them.

_SNAP!_ A loud sound could be heard, all of a sudden all the lights were out and Reenna had a head ache, she felt herself blacking out…

When she awoke she saw Naomi and Sarah lying on the ground next to her, unconscious. She glanced around and saw one thing, one thing caught her eye as she regained focus… Silver hair, styled similar to a mountain.


	2. Why Hello

**A/N I don't own any characters, as hard as I try the big guys in Japan won't sell me Naruto for 25cents. =C devastating I know.**

Reenna blinked sullenly, head spinning and a masked face was poking her. Grumbling something about China, she smacked the opposers hand only to hit something metal.

"Oww",she mumbled rolling onto her side in fetal position. The masked figure chuckled quietly and went to harass the other girl still passed out on the floor. She blearily opened her eyes, the masked figure had stopped poking the girl and was just sitting on the carpet reading an orange book with people on the cover. With a flash of realization Reenna jumped up pointing at the figure.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!!" She yelled causing the other girl to stir; Naomi started mumbling something about Gaara and brother Kankuro in the shower. Kakashi looked up and gave that little side wave he does. While he stood Reenna was still pointing, jaw open wide enough to catch a fish. A knock broke the awed silence and he left to check who was disrupting the unnatural occurrence that had well, frankly occurred. Reenna scurried over and started kicking Naomi.  
"Fack off Dannnnn," she grumbled grabbing Reenna's pink converse, as if it was a teddy bear. Reenna rolled her eyes and kicked the sleeping shinobi again. Her eyes shot open and let go of Reenna's shoe. Sitting up so suddenly that her head hit Reenna's knee and she kicked her friend's hip in reflex.

"KAKASHI!!!" She shouted running up to the silver haired individual, jumping onto his back like a five year old. Reenna shook her head and walked over to the door where a frightened Naruto stood next to a pissed off Sakura. As Kakashi stepped back, in shock to Naomi's jump, Reenna stepped foreward, eyes wide and starting poking Naruto's forehead. He got angry and pulled out a kunai. Reenna hit him in the gut and grabbed it, staring at it wide eyed.

"It's all real…" She mumbled investigating the weapon. Sakura seemed confused and Naruto was rolling on the floor in pain at Reenna's jab. Naomi was giggling like a school girl and over the billboard sized forehead of the infamous Sakura Haruno stood Uchiha. Looking as calm and collected as usual… he obviously hadn't seen the two girls yet. He scooted over to where Naruto used to be standing and glanced up at Kakashi forced into dancing with Naomi. Poor man. With a quick turn of his head he looked at Reenna, who was still playing with the kunai happily. He glanced at her clothing, still the school Physical education uniform. Or in other words. WORST. OUTFIT. EVER. He chuckled silently and was smacked upside the head by Naomi whom had finally left poor Hatake shaking, leaning against the wall.

"What the hell was that for!" He shouted smacking her back. Odd, Reenna thought tilting her head to the side, he's never this…. Uncalm. Weirdness. She said to herself smacking Naomi.

"That was for KILLING MY FATHER!" She shouted again and kicked him in the groin. He moved just barley in time and scowled at the opposing female. He seemed slightly shocked and growled back at her.

" I didn't kill ANYONE!" He snarled crossing his arms glaring at her. She looked to Reenna for some sort of agreement or something. She put her hand up in defense.

"Think about it Naomi, Sasuke or you?" She said closing her eyes. She knew she would get her arse kicked if she said anything more like ' Well it was Kakashi's fault'. Naomi snarled and tried to whack her in the face before she jabbed at Naomi's sides sending her squealing in pain. She looked up to Sakura who seemed to have calmed down by now.

"We… were just here to see if Kakashi was coming to training this morning…" She said slowly not knowing what to think of the two girls who were clearly out of their tree crazy. Reenna nodded and had a sudden epiphany. Raising a single finger she spoke quickly.

"OH MY SASUKE!! Can you take us to the training field!" She shouted eyes sparkling, with Naomi also in her begging state.

"Umm… Okay?" She looked to the number one knuckle headed ninja, who had brought himself off the floor and was rubbing his stomach grumbling something illegible. With a quick poof the three ninja poofed away and left the two girls standing by themselves.

--OUT BY THE TRAINING FELID—

Sakura looked around the field, the two girls weren't there but Gaara, Temari and Kankuro _were. _


	3. Tess is scary

**Yellow. This is made just for TessTess because she won't SHUT UP. A/N obviously I don't own any of these characters. Well except me (lol?)**

A single gasp escaped Naomi's lips before she screamed and ran towards Gaara. He glanced at her sideways, wincing she jumped on him, toppling them both to the ground. Temari shouted something to Kankuro and they attempted to get the whimpering fan girl off their little brother. The sand on the ground started swirling and smacked Naomi across the back of the head.

"Ow!" She yelled jumping off Gaara, he got back up and gave her the familiar look of 'who the fack are you?' her eyes went wide and she toppled backward. His lips curved up at the corners, barely. Reenna, Naruto, Sakura all ran over to help the fainted shinobi. Reenna started laughing and Sasuke, still frowning was trying not to laugh. He bit his lip holding back the laughter.

"Who is this?" Temari scoffed, her arms crossed. Kankuro's face was red with hilarity.

"It's Naomi. Don't worry. I _think _she's harmless." Reenna said nudging Naomi's head with her shoe. Kankuro burst out laughing and everyone looked at him, eye brows raised. He looked embarrassed and slid behind Temari. Temari mumbled something like 'idiot' but it was too quite to be heard. Naomi stirred and sat up, not noticing Gaara.

"You know Rere, I had the weirdest dream.." She said rubbing her face.

"Hmm?" Reenna questioned crossing her arms.

"I had a dream that we met Gaara and I fainted," she laughed. No one else moved. Turning her head to the left she noticed Gaara standing, his arms crossed. She blinked repeatedly for a good five minutes before Naruto's hungry stomach rumbled and broke the awkward silence. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. Sakura punched him in the shoulder before Sasuke decided they should get food so 'Naruto can shut the hell up'. Ouch.

They left the training field in a big group, Sakura in between Reenna and Sasuke. Reenna shoved the kunoichi and she shoved back. Naomi was gripping onto Gaara's arm for dear life, as Kankuro and Temari spoke quietly behind the group.

"I really want to know what's going on kankuro," Temari whispered quickly hoping the youngins in the front wouldn't hear.

"Mm hmm, me too ay? Although they're pretty ho--," Kankuro started but was punched before he could finished his sentence. He grumbled some curse word and followed the group in silence. Feeling the tension hi sister was giving off.  
"Calm down Temari, they can't do anything. I mean look at their clothes!" he said laughing roughly.

"And look at the way _your_ dressed." She answered bluntly, slowly calming herself. He stopped laughing and stared at the road ahead, crammed with people all staring at the small group. With two obviously _blind_ strangers.

"Ooh Sasuke!" A pesky and unmistakable voice sounded.  
"_Ooh Sasuke!_" Reenna mimicked Ino's tone as she ran up to the raven haired emo. Ino glanced warily over Naomi and Reenna, Naomi was practically purring holding onto Gaara's arm. He didn't seem to mind though. It looked like he was enjoying having a petty fan girl hanging off one of his limbs.

"Go away Ino PIG!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

"What ever billboard brow." Ino snorted arrogantly, causing Reenna to roll her eyes.

"Where are you going Sasu-kun?" She asked idiotically. Sasuke ignored her and pressed forward, leaving the girls and walked behind a hyperactive Naruto.

A large wooden door, leading to a balcony fell off a house and almost squashed Ino and Sakura.  
"Too bad it hadn't" Reenna mumbled under her breathe, catching up with Sasuke leaving the two bickering fan girls to bicker like old men playing chess. Naomi let go of Gaara and stomped up to Ino.

"You should get over Sasuke. He obviously doesn't like you. Hurry up and hook up with Choji you idiot!" Naomi snarled at Ino, grabbing Sakura's wrist pushing her towards Sasuke. "Move!" She shouted. Ino stood there dumbstruck when Shikamaru waltzed up, not seeming Tem-chan yet. He was laughing.

"Shut up Shikamaru," Ino mumbled, face red as a beetroot. She stormed off towards nowhere in particular. Naomi pulled Gaara by the hand up to a laughing Reenna.

"Did I go too hard on her?" She asked. Reenna shook her head and laughed some more. A song broke through the awkward laughter.

"_Shake shake, shake shake, shake it!" _The song rang on. Reenna reached into her pocket and pulled out a slim pink mobile phone. The screen read, "Tess Calling". She gulped and handed the phone to Naomi. The group had stopped moving. Naomi smiled. Pressing her thumb on the small green, answer button she spoke softly into the phone.

"Hello Tess." She said demonically. The phone wasn't on speaker but you could hear Tess's angry voice a mile away.

"Where the hell are you two!! Police are everywhere! They've been interrogating me for HOURS!" She yelled, Naomi stifled a laugh.

--On the other side of the phone—

"What do you mean 'I'm with Gaara!' that makes no sense! He's not REAL!" Tess shouted waving her hands in the air. A slim police man moved behind her, tracing the call.

"Keep her on for at least two minutes to get a strong connection." He said in a deep brown tone. She waved him away.

"Yes… I realize that Naomi… Where is Reenna?... With Sasuke?.. What are you going on about Naomi?" She said obviously frustrated. Naomi was as much help as a glass of ice on a winter's day. She tapped 

her foot out of anger and slammed the phone down on the receiver. She was practically foaming at the mouth.

_How could they just leave me!! What could be so important that they couldn't tell me!! It's not fair! _ She yelled mentally to herself.

--Back in konoha—

"What was that about?" Sakura asked a frightened Naomi.

"Tess is going to kill us when we get home." She said looking at Reenna. At that moment a violent shrill broke through the calm afternoon.


End file.
